A semiconductor device with which a hole element for detecting a current value flowing into a semiconductor element for current-driving a load is provided is known. For example, Japanese patent application laid-open No. 61-97574 (1986) discloses a semiconductor device with a current detector which has a pellet composition around such hole element, where a current path between an output terminal and a ground terminal is formed in the shape of a letter `C`. In an area surrounded by the C-shaped current path, an emitter electrode and an collector electrode are formed. On the both sides of a line tying between the emitter electrode and the collector electrode, a pair of hole electrodes are formed.
As described above, in the conventional semiconductor device, the hole element is formed on the pellet surface and the C-shaped current path is formed around the hole element since the hole voltage can be most efficiently obtained when the direction of a constant current flowing from the collector region to the emitter region, the line tying between the pair of hole electrodes and the direction of magnetic field applied to the hole element are orthogonally disposed one another.
However, due to the current path formed around the hole element, the resistivity between the output terminal and the ground terminal is increased. Therefore, even if the resistivity or voltage generated when the semiconductor element is turned on is reduced, it is difficult for the entire semiconductor device to have a low `on` resistivity or low voltage. At the same time, there occurs an increase in temperature due to the generation of heat. Furthermore, there occurs an increase in temperature due to the generation of heat at the semiconductor element and the surroundings by the driving current and the generation of heat by the constant current fed to the hole element, therefore causing an instability in the hole voltage which indicates a current to be detected.